Mairk's lover
by rosebud9669
Summary: Marik x OC lemon. Dont like, dont read. Set in my OC, Yuna's POV


The school bell rang and everyone ran out through the school gates. It had been a rough day. I'd had your exam results through, and even though I'd passed every exam I was shaky at the knees and nervous. I had top marks in my class, and everyone was so happy for me, and as a graduation celebration, Marik had invited me around his house to party! I looked around for him and saw him sitting on his motorbike beside the pavement across the road.

"Heya Yuna! Congrats!" He smiled "Hi Marik! I heared you did pretty well too!" I smiled back, and gave him a friendly hug. We had been friends ever since play school, and I knew how much he loved hugs. I looked at him and smiled again. Something about his eyes today, I couldn't stop looking at them. I could feel a warm energy inside of me, throbbing inside my chest. It was like fire on my heart, burning inside me. He laughed "Hey it's kinda weird, the way you're looking into my eyes like that, it's almost like you love me..." he smirked, tilting his head slightly and moving his lips closer to mine suggestively. I couldn't tell if he wanted to kiss me or wanted to see my reaction. I was trying so hard to resist him that it hurt.

Marik, look at the time! We need to get back to your place!" I blushed, trying to save myself from public embarrassment.  
>"Oh you're right!" Marik smirked, and patted the seat of the motor bike, passing me a helmet. I put it on and climbed onto the bike, then wrapped my arms around Marik's waist. I'd ridden with him like this before, but something was different this time.<br>"Marik..." I said quietly "I..." I stopped. What was I about to say? That I loved him? I bit my bottom lip to stop myself.  
>"What?" Marik frowned "Never mind" I shook my head and gripped onto him tighter. He shrugged and turned on the engine, then set off to his house.<p>

We were about half way there and Marik had srarted acting differently.  
>"Yuna, move your hands down my waist" he smirked back at me "Like this?" I asked, and moved my hands onto his hips. He twitched a bit "Lower" he answered, and I moved my hands onto his flies. I couldn't resist my urges. I unfastened the button and brought the zip down, then reached into his boxers, gripping his manhood in both hands. He jerked a bit and I realized what I'd just done.<br>"Uh..." I blushed and went to take my hands back "No keep them there! Now...rub..." he smirked again, and I shuddered, but this is what I'd wanted to do deep down... I wanted to be so much more than friends. I started to rub the tip of his manhood gently. It started to get hard and errect, Marik moaning softly through closed lips. I rubbed it harder and he cummed onto my hands "Marik...?" I said, weirded out by his new behavior.  
>"Heh...just wanted to know how far you'd go with me babe" he whispered, "but then I realized it's what I've wanted from you for so long..." he finnished. I was shocked; I was so lucky to have the hottest guy in the word wanting me.<br>"I'd go all the way and further with you" I said, and dug my nails into his manhood. He moaned and bucked his hips back against you. I started rubbing against him and rubbing his manhood at the same time, as he relaxed and enjoyed everything I was doing to him. He turned down a silent road and slowed down a bit.

"We're here" he said, pulling up at a small house next to the quiet road. "Now you can show me what all the way and further is" he smirked. I smiled willingly. I was going to let everything out on him, and nothing could stop me now. I jumped off the bike and he chased me through the door, into his room and pushed me down onto the bed. He pushed his lips against mine violently, pressing his toungue into my mouth and sliding his hands up and down my sides vigorously. I flung my arms around his neck and toungued him back with all the passion I could muster. He tore my school shirt off and unclipped my bra, throwing both off onto the floor and resting one hand on each, he tightened his grip and massaged them roughly. I threw off his pants and boxers, revealing his giant, rock hard, scorching, pulsating manhood, leaking cum all over me and the bed. I grabbed it and squeezed as hard as I possibly could, making his moan loudly and spirt cum into my hands. He was the horniest guy I'd ever seen, and even though I was a total virgin, every second felt right. He sat up from me a minuite and thew his shirt off. I stared in awe at his perfectly toned chest. He looked down at me and eyed me up and down.

"Marik, you are the sexiest thing in the world...you're...perfect!" I panted, my legs slaying wide open. "I could say more than that for you Yuna, I've loved you all my life, and baby I've been wanting sex with you for YEARS! Your a sexy, perfect treasure!" He smirked, and threw my skirt and panties off. He gazed at my womanhood, drooling hungrily. He leaped down onto my chest, licking and biting my left breast while fondeling the other with one hand, grabbing me around the back with the other. He left a trail of licks and kisses down my body to my warmth. He pressed his toungue against my clit, then flicked it quickly into my entrance. I moaned loudly and jerked my hips. He bit down on my clit and I sighed loudly, then screamed his name.

"MARIK! Oh my God!" I yelled, his teasing giving me an orgasm "Your turn" Marik smirked. I pushed him down onto the bed and worked my way down his chest, licking and kissing it lovingly. I got down to his manhood and bit the tip so hard that he burst cum straight into my mouth. "Yuna! You're SO GOOD!" he shouted, and I put his whole length into my mouth. He moaned and pulled away from me, then threw me down onto the bed.  
>"M-marik!" you moaned "I wanna hump you proper now Yuna, please, give me everything you want from me and I'll do the same with you" He panted desperately, positioning himself over my opening, shaking and dripping with sweat and cum.<br>"Marik, I don't care if I die tonight just as long as you go more hardcore with me than you ever have before and ever will with anyone else" I pleaded, and Marik nodded "Yuna, I'm a virgin, I've never done this before either, but I'll make tonight something to remember for both of us" he said, and thrust his whole manhood into me. faster than you thought was possible "MARIK! MARIK IT HURTS SO MUCH!" I screamed at the top of my voice, wincing in unbearable pain "Just relax and let me do this, it'll hurt, but you'll love it" he smiled, and started to work his manhood in and out of me. I closed your eyes and lay immobile, tears rolling down your cheeks. "M-m-arik...it..it feels SO GOOD! GO HARDER! FASTER!" I squealed, as the pain faded into total pleasure "MARIIIIIIIIIIIK!" he pumped in and out of me faster and faster, thrusting with everything he had. I bucked my hips into his, then rolled him over so that I was on top. I raised and lowered myself onto his manhood and he moaned in total indulgence "YUNA, I DON'T BELEIVE HOW GOOD YOU ARE!" he screamed, and we both climaxed, throwing our heads back and screaming. I fell down onto his chest, gasping for air.  
>"M...m-marik I...I love you more than words can say" I sighed lovingly, holding him tightly.<br>"One kiss would say more than a million words ever could" he smiled, and I kissed him tenderly. "Marik...thank you.." I whispered, and he held me tighter "I don't beleive how much I love you Yuna" he smiled, and kissed me gently on the lips. He closed his eyes and I lay listening to his heartbeat. I had no more to say, I didn't have the energy. We both drifted into a silent sleep, him still inside me, me still in his loving embrace.


End file.
